Metal Gear: Betrayal
by Heimdallr Witness of Ragnarok
Summary: Catherine has left Peace Without Foxes but will her old life leave her?


Metal Gear: Betrayal  
An Alternate Universe Tale by Heimdallr, The One Who Watches Out For Ragnarok.  
Characters, Events and Organizations borrowed and inspired by Jim Logan

It'd been a week since they'd taken care of Jericho. A week since she'd quit her job, a week that killed her marriage. Katnis couldn't let it go and it caused fights. When anger won Katnis walked out and her and Molly moved into the Peace Without Foxes facility. Cat couldn't afford the place by herself after everything and was forced to move back in with Meryl and David who welcomed her back warmly.

"Sometimes things just fall apart kid, and nobody's fault" Her adopted father said, consoling her. It was true, after all everything had just gotten to be much lately, work was just a mountain of injury, in-fighting, and stress, Katnis was getting angry about her not spending as much time with Molly as before and where their relationship was going.

When she went back to her parents' place she was given the basement for a room because David had turned her old one into Clint Eastwood Heaven, which was fine with her because the basement now had carpet, tile, air-conditioning, a bedroom, and a bathroom now that David had taken up carpentry. Hell it even had a door that opened up into the side yard, a perk of living on a hill.

Today Meryl had one of the neighbor kids helping her with her gardening, kid was making 20$ a day doing so but the garden looked absolutely gorgeous. Honestly it kinda made her a bit jealous. She considered joining them but before she could move the door opened, it was Kat.

"Here's the rest of your stuff, the landlord made me drag it over." she said forlornly as she placed a box on the table.

"Is that all?" Said Catherine, wary of her visitor's intentions.

"I've also got paperwork for you, a non-disclosure agreement, a form that says basically you can never do another mission or job in our field of work and the divorce papers." An awkward silence filled the air. "Sign it all now, the new boss wants it done before our lunch." She said and both girls grew silent as a stone and the silence could kill.

"So that's how it is? 'Just sign it, you have no choice'? That's raging bullshit and you know that for a damn fact." Catherine blurted out. She had grown sick of the silence.

"Yeah, that's how it's gonna be, now sign." Kat said, she was a wall of impatience. Cat scribbled her signature down quickly, now very saddened. She wished she could just curl up into a ball and hide from how fucked things had gotten.

"Need anything else? Or is my silence, my soul, and my butchered heart enough?" Catherine asked dejectedly.

"Cat, please don't-" Katnis had started.

"Just leave . . ." Demanded Catherine, interrupting her now ex-wife. Katnis left and someone else slipped in as the door closed. Ocelot.

"Thought I'd just let you know we've started work on yet another Metal Gear, the new boss' orders. Codename is Metal Gear Snake and the CIA says you've got to take it down. He explained then left before she'd even had time to ask any questions. It seemed that she had no choice. Catherine borrowed some gear from David and left for the Peace Without Foxes facility on her bike.

\- 7 hours later -

"You know what you must do ... She couldn't leave well enough alone ..." Ocelot said to Katnis, they could see Cat approaching from a few miles away. 'Damn scouts, why did they have to be right?' Kat thought to herself. She didn't like it but Ocelot was right as well.

"Take the shot Katnis, no hesitation, you know the rules" Ocelot stated.

"Calm down Adamska, I've got it" She growled angrily as she lined up the shot. "I'm sorry Molly" Katnis whispered as she pulled the trigger, one shot to the head, quick, clean, it's what Cat deserved.

"You did what was right Kat ..." Ocelot purred, consoling her. He gave her a hug and a tap on the shoulder and walked back into base. When he knew nobody was around he let out a cry of satisfaction, "AHAHAH, Ah. Told you that you couldn't trust me kitten. It was very personal, revenge even, for when you shot me in the head." He yelled at the roof as if Catherine were floating above, watching down on him.

\- The End-


End file.
